


Gunmetal

by m3aculpa



Category: Queen of Swords
Genre: Double Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s01e03 Fever, Gen, Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-01
Updated: 2010-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m3aculpa/pseuds/m3aculpa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What went through the good doctor's head when he held the gun during <em>Fever</em>?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gunmetal

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Gunmetal  
>  **Fandom:** Queen of Swords **  
> Rating:** G ( :O )  
>  **Characters/Pairings:** Helm, mentions of Grisham and the Queen.  
>  **Warnings:** None. Set during 1x3 Fever  
>  **Word count:** 227  
>  **Summary** : What went through the good doctor's head when he held the gun?  
> 

The gun feels foreign in his hands. Clumsy. A dead weight. He fumbles; fingers not really cooperating. Grisham, despite the gun, of course dismisses him as a threat. ‘He’s a healer, not a killer,’ Grisham scoffs. But that’s where he is wrong.  
   
The shift comes over him unbidden. His grips on the gun shifts to a proper grip and he levels it. Cool rushes through his veins. The gun feels like an extension of his arm.  
   
It is all very familiar. His nerve-endings are on fire. The blood roars in is ears. A secret pride; he is, after all, very good at this.  
   
The shot rings out. Immediately he feels ill. This is a part of his life he swore to leave behind. He has no desire to be that person again.  
   
They are in disbelief over the shot, the Queen and the captain. He down-plays it naturally and they eat it up, because after all he is just a doctor. But there was nothing lucky about that shot. If anything it is Grisham who is lucky.  
   
He only changed the habitual course of the bullet last minute; had he not remembered himself, where he was, the bullet would have been lodged in the good captain’s head. And then there would have been nothing he, any doctor, could have done.  
   
But he is not a killer (anymore).


End file.
